Due to the effectiveness of modern cancer treatment, patients are surviving cancer at higher rates and with longer expected lifespans. However, even after cancer is in remission, many survivors find that their bodies and lifestyles have changed significantly. In many instances, cancer patients and cancer are not provided the support needed to meet their unique individual needs.